


teacher, teacher, whatcha gonna do?

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Professor/Student Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has a thing for stuffy professor types, and Hermann is more than happy to indulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teacher, teacher, whatcha gonna do?

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill, which I am getting back to, finally.

Newt blames it on going to college when he was fourteen, when literally anything and everything could turn him on if he stared long enough. Long hours of classes with professors- some of whom were surprisingly hot -and puberty and hormones and long story short, he’s got a _thing_ for professors, okay?

So it doesn’t help _at all_ that Hermann Gottlieb is, like, the _epitome_ of the stuffy, harsh professor, right down to the clothes and the blackboards. Newt is in goddamn boner city whenever Hermann gets in a particularly didactic mood, and it’s _awful_.

Well. It was awful before they started this, this semi-dating _thing_ , whatever they are. But now- now it’s _fun_.

“ _Mister_ Geiszler,” Hermann snaps as he whirls around from his chalkboard. “I have told you a _thousand_ times that these continued absences and backtalk during class will not end well for you.  Which is exactly why you now find yourself in this position, isn’t it?”

Newt swallows and shifts in his seat. “Y-yes, Professor.”

Hermann huffs and walks towards him, cane clacking ominously against the metal floor. “Your academic performance is perfect,” he continues, “and as frustrating as you are, I cannot justify docking your grades in any way. So I find myself forced to seek other forms of punishment.”

Newt opens his mouth, but Hermann’s cane presses against his chest. “Do not speak,” Hermann says. “I want you to bend over that desk. Understand?”

Newt nods and stands on shaky legs. He crosses over to Hermann’s desk and leans against it. The metal is cold on his bare arms and he shivers. He tenses when he feels Hermann’s hands running over his hips. “Hm. Yes,” Hermann says, his voice low and gravelly. “Yes, this will do nicely.”

Newt bites his lower lip to keep from gasping when Hermann pulls his jeans and boxers down to his knees. “You have been absent ten times this semester. So I believe ten swats will do.”

Newt whimpers slightly through the first five swats, only slightly bucking his hips, just barely keeping it together, but right before the sixth, Hermann pushes his shirt up and gently rubs his hand over Newt’s spine. “Tell me,” he says, quiet but firm. “Tell me you’ve been bad.”

“I’ve been bad, sir!”

_Smack!_

Newt yelps out loud and feels his cock twitch. “Tell me you’re sorry,” Hermann says. His hand strokes the length of Newt’s cock just once.

“I- I’m sorry, sir!”

_Smack!_

“Again, Mister Geiszler.”

“I’m _sorry_ , sir!”

_Smack!_

Newt whines and shivers- everything feels amplified, every painful sting, the throbbing in his cock, the drops of sweat pouring down his back and his thighs. Everything simply _is_ so much, and he rides out the last two swats while crying out his orgasm.

“Filthy,” Hermann mutters when he’s done. “Well. Nothing to be done about it, I suppose.” Newt hears him undo his trousers, and then, with a groan, Hermann’s come is coating his back. “Now, _that’s_ better. And you really are sorry, hm?”

“I am, sir,” Newt gasps. “I’m sorry, sir, it’ll- it’ll never happen again.”

“Good boy.” Hermann’s lips graze the back of Newt’s neck and it feels like lightning. “We should get you cleaned up. Those good grades of yours mean you _deserve_ a nice hot shower, even after your...transgressions.”

“Thank you, sir.” Newt smiles as Hermann helps him back into his clothes, even though it’s sticky and uncomfortable. The walk back to his quarters will be _so_ worth it. As they start to leave, Newt kisses Hermann’s cheek. “And thank _you_ , man.”

Hermann smirks and shrugs. “You say that like this is not just as enjoyable for _me_ as it is for you. Which is incredibly false.”


End file.
